


Everybody Gets One

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Dom Rodney McKay, Dom/sub, Double Drabble, M/M, Sub John Sheppard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody's ideal somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Gets One

On M4D-114, they think Teyla's a reincarnation of their goddess of the hunt; M6Y-392 has a troupe of knife-dancers that love to show off for Ronon. The native population of M8B-841 is so tall that all five feet and six inches of Major Lorne is an exotic commodity, and, through a quirk of genetics, almost everyone on M2K-209 is blond and intelligent and totally in awe of Rodney.

Rodney likes to tease John about it; he says they'll never need to go looking for John's planet, because the whole galaxy is in love with John. On any given world, there's someone who'd fall down and kiss his feet, no questions asked.

John smiles, tight and thin like it always is when he feels uncomfortable and doesn't want to admit it- an expression Rodney's gotten a whole lot of practice in identifying.

And when John drops to his knees beside Rodney's bed, John's breathless _master_ hanging in the air between them, Rodney's first thought is that if John has a planet, they can never, ever go there, which is almost sort of sad.

But then he realizes that maybe _he's_ John's world.

And he doesn't know what to do.


End file.
